


Together

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Maggie faces a situation she thought she left behind long ago.OrAlex and Maggie, together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this, this subject hits home, be kind.

Maggie finds an empty living room when she comes home from work. _Home_. Alex's apartment had become their home for the past year. Now that they've been engaged for almost a year they made it their own little cocoon outside of their crazy life at work. Once they step into their home they are safe from all the loss and trauma from the world out there. Most importantly they are with each other.

 

Maggie makes her way to the fridge and finds an empty whiskey bottle on the floor as she reaches down to gran it she hears noises coming from the bathroom. “Ally?” Maggie yells but no answer comes, she briefly wonders if it's Gertrude but she sees her trying to get into the bathroom. “Hey there little pup is Alex in there?” she asks and Gertrude only barks in response.

 

“Ally are you in there?” Maggie questions again. She tries to open the door but it's closed. “Coming!” Alex yells from the bathroom. It sounds like she's in a hurry to get rid of something in there. She opens the door a little bit blocking the view of the bathroom from Maggie. “Hey babe everything okay in there?” Alex gives a peck to Maggie’s lips in response, she reeks of alcohol. “Whoa there Danvers,” Maggie stops her. Alex stumbles a bit forward and crashes into Maggie.

 

Maggie holds her up with her arms and gets a pick inside the bathroom. She pales at what she discovers, there's blood on the sink and a razor blade in the trashcan. She realizes she just froze when she feels Alex kissing up her neck, Maggie grabs her by both arms to push her away. “Not when you're drunk out of your mind,” Alex steps away and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

She is wearing a black tank top and boxers. There are angry red lines on her left arm that she tries to cover. It's too late though, Maggie saw them. Her thighs immediately itch at the sight. She reaches for Alex's hand but she takes a step back.“Ally what have you done?” Maggie asks, voice even, not accusing at all.Alex expects for Maggie to yell at her and leave her but Maggie doesn't, she just wait for an answer, an explanation, something. Truth be told Alex doesn’t have any of those. She doesn't know why she did it, she just knows she needed to feel something that she could explain.

 

“I'm sorry I know you-” Alex is interrupted by her own sob. Maggie's eyes water as she watches the love of her life self destruct like this. “Baby I'm here okay, we're going to get through this,” Maggie says. She hopes the words she wished she had heard when she went through this sooth Alex somehow. “You don't hate me?” Alex asks voice wavering, Maggie shakes her head, “Baby I could never hate you,” Maggie resonates. Alex lets Maggie clean up the wounds she inflicted to herself.

 

 

 

//

 

The next morning Maggie wakes up to an empty bed. She is surprised that Alex isn't in bed with her after drinking that much alcohol she should still be there. Maggie hurries to the living room, she only finds Gertrude asleep on her pillow. Maggie quickly grows worried not knowing where Alex especially after what happened last night.

 

She hears a key scrap in the door lock and immediately relaxes as she recognizes Alex's specific pattern. “Hey babe! How did you sleep?” Alex asks seeming overly joyful. “Danvers what are you doing?” Maggie wonders. “Getting my wonderful fiancée breakfast? What do you think I'm doing?” Alex answers. “What you're doing is deflecting the real issue,” Maggie says her tone both serious and worried.

 

“What do you want me to do Mags, cry and pity myself?”

 

“No but at least don't act like nothing happened.”

 

All Alex wants to do is forget it ever happened, it's that big of a deal, that's what she thinks at least. Maggie on the other hand doesn't share that opinion. “Look I'm not going to force you to talk about it but maybe we could discuss what's next,” Maggie explains. “What's next? Nothing, got drunk did something stupid, it won't happen again,” Alex promises.“It will happen again if you keep throwing yourself into work like this. Look I know we're both work driven but there's a difference between being dedicated to your job and losing yourself in it.” Maggie rambles. She takes Alex's hand and leads her to the couch where they both sit down. “Ally, you need to make a choice,” Maggie begins.

 

Alex jumps to her feet, “What? You or my job?”, she paces in front of her fiancée. “No Alex of course not, the choice is yourself or your job, because you're losing yourself. I know how good you are at it. I'm telling you to quit but maybe take a few days off think about what you just went through.” Maggie finishes. Alex settles back on the couch nut doesn't say a word."We can work on healthier coping mechanisms, do you know that holding ice cubes can really help?” Maggie knows because she speaks from experience. Alex only nods in response. “I love you babygirl okay?” Alex kisses Maggie gently to communicate her love.

 

//

 

They're both laying in bed in their pajamas when Alex finally breaks down, “It was so scary Mags,” Alex sobs in the crook of Maggie's neck. She holds her close and whispers reassuring words to her. “I know, baby I know, but now we're going to help you get better,” Maggie replies. “I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you,” Alex explains. “It's okay Ally you didn't, I promise,” Maggie hopes that Alex believes her.

 

//

 

The next morning Maggie empties the cabinets of alcohol and get rid of the remaining razor blades. Instead of going to work Alex goes to walk Gertrude the puppy is more than happy to get out more. Maggie comes home and Alex is staring at the ceiling. They were making small steps towards recovery, both of them.

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, drop a comment :)


End file.
